


Future Echoes

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossing Timelines, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, France (Country), I see what you did there, I will find you I will always find you, Implied Character Death, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rose has stopped dying her hair, Serial: s129 The Five Doctors, Serial: s130 Warriors of the Deep, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, coin toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Doctor is relaxing on a beach in France, he encounters someone from his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Echoes

The Doctor was relaxing on a beach in Southern France in the 21st century. He was still wearing his trademark Cricket uniform while sitting in a beach chair, his hat keeping the sun out of his eyes. Tegan and Turlough were down the beach a ways watching a sandcastle competition. Yes, this was a nice break after all the commotion of encountering his past selves, and all the lives lost at Sea Base 4. 

Just as the Doctor could have sworn he had gone to sleep, a rather loud and strange noise jolted him. He scrambled to his feet, whipping his head from side to side to see where the danger was. All he saw was a woman jogging toward him. The Time Lord noted she had brown hair in an elegant bun. She wore snug fitting blue jeans, an orange and white striped polo shirt and orange flip-flops. The stranger couldn't have been more than 35 years old.

When she finally reached him- she was out of breath. "Hi…" She waved tiredly. "This is…. An odd question… but… do you know… what year… it… is?"

The Doctor was taken aback. Usually he asked that question. Who was this girl? He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm not sure, either. Twenty-first century, I know." He sniffed the air. "Early 21st century if my nose serves me right. The latter half of the 21st century doesn't have as much pollution in the air. Started to clean up, you see?"

The woman's eyes went as wide as tea cup saucers. Her mouth was agape and she was pointing a trembling finger at him.

"I assure you, I'm not mad." He smiled cheekily. "Well, as far as I know."

"No, it's absolutely brilliant." She was grinning like a child just given their favorite lollipop. "Do you know someone called the Doctor, by any chance?"

The Doctor raised his hand as if he was in school. "That'd be me. But… how do you—?"

The woman pounced on him, hugging him fiercely as if her life somehow depended on it. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hips were slender, yet curvy and her body seemed to melt into his, like it was made just for him. He blushed as he felt her perky breasts press against his chest and her face buried in his neck. Rassilon, this felt so nice. But he couldn't let this go on any longer; He had to find out who this woman was. He subtlety pushed her away, trying to be as gentle as possible.

The woman looked shocked and hurt, as if she was on the edge of a cliff about to jump. "What?" She muttered—her voice devoid of the life it has possessed only moments ago.

The Doctor smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain all this. I don't know who you are, you see." He paused, waiting for some sort of a reaction for the woman. "Who are you?"

He heard the stranger curse to herself and let out a low chuckle. "That's just figures, doesn't it?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "I finally find _you_ , but I'm too bloody early!" She hit palm of hand to her forehead. 

"You… you know me?" The Doctor asked, still slightly confused but beginning to piece the puzzle together. "You're in my future?"

The stranger nodded. "Yes, we were… we are… we will be… _close_." She smiled, sadly. "But lose you… twice. And of course the last time had to be to something as common as a car accident…"

The Doctor grinned and wagged a finger at her. "If I were you, I wouldn't go around telling others about their futures. Might muck things up."

The woman stared at him seriously now. "But I'm _not_ you. You'll learn that soon enough." She turned and jogged a few yards before calling back to him, "Run for your life!" She winked and started into a sprint, heading toward the shops on the boardwalk.

He stared at her, debating in his mind what her words meant and if he should chase after her. The Doctor dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Heads he'd follow her, tails he'd stay here. He skillfully flicked the coin into the air, watching it toss and turn in the air. He grabbed it, and put it down on his forearm, hand still covering the coin. He looked up at the woman; she was dashing in an alley between a book store and a candy shop. Sighing, he lifted his hand to reveal that the Spanish doubloon was on tails. He would stay here. The Doctor gasped as he heard the same electrifying noise that had awoken him. He glanced up at the alley to see a strange light bursting from in for only a couple seconds, then it was gone. She was gone. Whoever _she_ was

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (all... one of you most likely...) for reading my fic. If you see any errors please let me know so I can make changes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are cozy but are not needed to keep the author warm during the harsh winter months...


End file.
